


Strip Down and Swallow Me Whole

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deep Throating, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, Lydia Martin Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Lydia and Stiles are in love, Oral Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Bad Day, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles is a tired boy, Stressed Stiles Stilinski, Strip Tease, Stydia, married stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: After weeks of a brutal case all Stiles wants to do is crawl in bed and hug his wife until he feels human again, Lydia has a different idea on how to make her husband feel better.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 21





	Strip Down and Swallow Me Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> There is a brief description of Stiles' case that involves blood, slight gore and children deaths.
> 
> This is the 1st in a series for Kinktober. Today's Kinks are Strip Tease and Deep Throating. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Stiles groans tiredly, rubbing his bloodshot eyes as he comes to stop at the last stop sign before his street, his body running on nothing but 2 hours of sleep, 3 extra large coffees and 4 cans of red bull. The latest case he and his team in the FBI’s Supernatural unit, a unit he had been assigned to after one of his instructors at his internship had realized his connection to a wolf pack, had been working these last few weeks had been the worst case he’s ever had in his 7 years with Bureau. Their team had been sent out six weeks ago when a group of 30 children, ages 6 to 12, had mysteriously vanished without a trace during recess at their elementary school. A week after his team had arrived in the small town the first body had shown up, a 6 year old girl whose blood had been drained from a large cut to the throat and organs surgically removed with extreme precision. The sight of the body had brought up some terrible memories from his chaotic high school years, reminding Stiles of the Darach’s ritual. A new body had shown up every few days for weeks, all in the same condition but in a different location, before his team had finally made a breakthrough, discovering the culprits had been a rouge coven of witches who had been kidnapping young kids to sacrifice them to some Aztec God in a ritual for eternal life. Finding out that Gods apparently are very real and some have a taste for the blood and organs of children had given Stiles horrific nightmares the last week of the case. Out of the 30 kids taken his team had only managed to save 8 of them, all of them completely traumatized. 

A sudden car horn startles Stiles out of his thoughts, realizing he had been sitting in a daze at the stop sign. Quickly checking to make sure no other cars are coming, Stiles accelerates through the 4-way stop and quickly turns onto his street, just moments away from home. All the FBI agent wants to do is crawl into bed, cuddle close to his beautiful wife and forget about the last six weeks. Pulling up to the dark house, Stiles frowns wondering if Lydia had gone out, not seeing her car in the driveway. He was sure he had told her what time he was supposed to be home when they had talked while he was waiting to board his flight early this morning. Parking his jeep, Stiles stumbles out the driver’s side and drags his body to the trunk to get his travel bags. Grabbing his bags Stiles quickly locks up his jeep and slowly makes his way to the front door, grabbing the spare key from its hiding spot, too tired to remember which of his keys was his house key or one of the pack’s house keys. Putting the spare key back in its spot after he manages to finally open the front door, Stiles stumbles over a pair of shoes as he makes his way into the dark house. 

“Lydia babe? You here?” 

Stiles calls out, moving through the dark 1st floor, as he puts his gun away in his office and drops his bags in the laundry room before bumping into a decorative side table with picture frames. Cursing while he fixes the frames that had fallen from the hit, Stiles regrets not turning on the lights as he climbs the stairs, disappointed Lydia doesn't seem to be home. ‘Damn there goes my plan of cuddling with Lydia.’ He thinks sadly. Reaching the top of the stairs Stiles notices a soft light coming his and Lydia’s slightly open bedroom door. Figuring Lydia must have left a light on before she had gone out Stiles blearily walks through the bedroom door and immediately freezes, suddenly wide awake, as he takes in the sight before him. Before him on the bed surrounded by lit candles lays Lydia, dressed in a revealing, burgundy floral lace corset with silky ties running up the sides, a lacy shear thong and a matching lace garter attached to black floral fishnets. Lydia has topped off her outfit with a black lace chocker and a matching black floral lace robe tied loosely with a silk belt. The banshee’s lips and nails are painted the same burgundy colour of her lingerie and her strawberry blonde hair is loosely curled. Stiles feels his cock stiffen in his dress pants and his mouth dries out as he takes in the divine sight Lydia makes as she crooks her finger to beckon him closer, smirking as Stiles stumbles as he slots himself between her open legs. Grabbing his tie Lydia pulls Stiles closer to her until his hands rest on her thighs before she runs her free hand through her husband’s messy hair, dragging her nails across his scalp and pressing her lips against his, earning herself a deep moan. 

“Fuuuuuckk Lydia…” 

“Do you like your surprise honey?” 

“I-I…what brought this on Lyds?” 

“Well I know this last case has been really stressful and hard on you so I wanted to do something to make you feel better. Is it working?” 

Lydia purrs as she loosens Stiles’ tie, throwing it into a random corner before she runs her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as her husband groans out a stuttered yes. Shifting on the bed Lydia swaps their positions so Stiles is now sitting on the bed with Lydia standing over him. Leaning forward as she works on the last few buttons Lydia presses a passionate kiss to Stiles’ lips, swatting at his hands when he tries to undress her. Clicking her tongue, the banshee chides her husband and tells him he’s not allowed to touch. Pushing off his blue dress shirt, Lydia makes quick work of Stiles’ belt, tossing it in the direction of his tie, before she unzips his pants tugging them and his socks off, leaving Stiles sitting in his boxers, the front tented. 

“Don’t you dare take your eyes off me babe. Oh, and remember no touching.” 

Lydia says as she steps back and makes her way over to her vanity, tapping on her phone to turn on some low sensual music. Grabbing her vanity chair Lydia places it with the back facing her husband before she drops into the chair, leaning forward to use the back of the chair to push up her breasts smirking as Stiles’ eyes focus in on them. As the first notes of Roxanne start to play from her phone speaker Lydia slowly runs her hands delicately up her thighs until she reaches her chest and give her lace covered cleavage a squeeze before pushing herself off the chair. Slowly circling the chair Lydia fiddles with her robe’s loose belt, fingering the knot as she keeps a hooded gaze on Stiles, before slowly pulling the knot loose causing the robe to fall open, fully revealing her corset. Lydia slowly struts towards Stiles, letting her robe delicately slip off her shoulder resting bunched around her wrists before sliding an arm free and wraps the material around her husband’s head dragging his face into her chest, Stiles’ nose softly pressing against the space between her breasts. She feels him take a deep, shuddering breath as she moves her hips and pulls his head by his hair up towards her neck, his nose brushing against her choker. She tugs Stiles hair upwards, allowing him to untie her choker with his teeth as she presses a sensual kiss to his throat before pushing him back, twirling and running her hands up and down her body, unhooking the silky corset bindings as she dances. Pulling the last silk tie free Lydia spines her chair around and sinks down on it as her corset falls from her body. Her chest completely on display with her nipples covered with soft pink, heart shape pasties, draws a wanton groan from Stiles. Spreading her legs Lydia flutters her eyes, smirking as she brings a hand down towards her covered sex, softly rubbing at the slightly see through material. Keeping up the rubbing until she feels the thong dampen from her leaking juices Lydia toys with the strings holding up her underwear as she slowly pulls the strings loose, the front of the thong falling forward to show her neatly trimmed mound. Dragging the thong out from under her, moaning a bit as the material slides against her sensitive, wet folds; Lydia spins it before throwing the wet lace at Stiles face. The banshee smirks, pleased with the choked sound he makes as the thong hits him and leaves some wet residue on his face. Sliding off the chair to her hands and knees Lydia crawls towards Stiles, hips swaying, bare ass high in the air on display as she moves. Reaching Stiles Lydia sucks marks up his thighs as she pulls herself to her knees and plays with the hem of her husband’s boxers. 

“Lyds…” 

Stiles starts, sentence cutting off as Lydia sucks at his bulge through the material of his boxers leaving behind a burgundy lip print on the white fabric. Looking up at Stiles, fluttering her eyes as she smiles innocently, Lydia hooks a finger under the hem and drags it down until his thick cock pops free, curving towards his belly button. Sliding the hem under her husband’s balls, Lydia presses a soft kiss to the underside of Stiles’ cock, fingers wrapping around the base. Running her tongue up the silky flesh, Lydia circles her organ around the head of his dick before dipping it into the slit, moaning at the musky, salty taste assaulting her taste buds. Giving the slit one last lick, Lydia takes a quick breath before she seals her mouth around the head of Stiles’ cock not giving him a moment before she sucks him down to his base in one fluid movement, her nose nuzzling against his curly pubic hair. 

Stiles’ hips jerk in surprise when he feels Lydia swallow his cock down to the base, vaguely aware of the gagging sound coming from the woman kneeling below him, lost in the feeling of the tip of his dick pressing against the back of his wife’s throat. Looking down at the gorgeous banshee Stiles’ eyes widen as he takes in the sight of his smirking wife, how she manages to look so perfect and in control while swallowing his Stiles will never know. Lydia’ lips are stretched wide around his throbbing shaft and as he leans back a bit Stiles can see a clear outline of himself in Lydia’s throat. Letting out a low, guttural curse Stiles watches his wife wink at him before she sucks hard, tongue pressing against the underside of his dick as she begins to move deep throating him with every bob of her head. Lydia loses herself in the movements as sucks and licks her husband’s cock, loving the way she can feel Stiles fall apart at the sensation of being in her throat. Her eyes watering as she sometimes pushes a bit deeper than she can handle, Stiles is a bit bigger than the dildo she had been practicing on, having to pinch his thigh every once in a while, when he accidentally rocks his hips or tries to snake his hand into her hair. 

“Lydia—LYDIA! Uuuugh I'm close. Baby I'm so close.” 

Stiles cries as Lydia lightly drags her teeth against his throbbing, swollen flesh before she swallows him down as deep as she can, nose pressed against his pelvis, sucking hard as she fondles his taut balls. Stiles jerks his hips as his orgasm rocks his body, cum flooding a gagging Lydia’s throat. Lydia chokes as she struggles to swallow Stiles’ spunk, throat constricting around the hot flesh. Slurping and moaning Lydia swallows as much as she can before needing to pull off so she can catch her breath, the last of Stiles’ cum squirting out and coating her face. Lydia barely has time to catch her breath before her husband roughly drags her off her now bruised knees to slam his lips against hers, his tongue spearing the inside of her mouth to chase the taste of himself on her tongue. Pulling off to let his wife breathe Stiles presses words of praise against her skin as he holds her close, overwhelmed by the feelings of love he feels deep in his chest for the beautiful goddess in arms. Stiles takes a choked breath, a long overdue sob slowly building in the back of his throat. Lydia runs a soothing hand through Stiles’ sweaty hair as he cries; still pressing wet kisses against her neck, the stress from the last few weeks finally catching up to him. Lydia holds her husband, gently stroking his hair as he alternates between thanking her and muttering about his last case until the mole doted man calms down. 

“Feel better Sti?” 

"Y-yeah thanks Lyds, best surprise ever.” 

Stiles mutters as he nuzzles in his strawberry goddess’ neck, taking in her calming presence. He had missed the beautiful genius he was lucky to call his wife while he had been away. That combined with the subject of his case has had him tense and stressed out of his mind for the last six weeks. All that tension and stress had just faded away the moment Lydia had first pressed her lips against his, his body loose and relaxed as exhaustion finally hits him. Slumping against his wife Stiles is barely aware of Lydia slipping from his arms until she has somehow managed to get him off the bed and into the bathroom stripped of his soiled boxers. He blearily watches as Lydia ties her hair back and covers it with a shower cap before she leads him into a warm running shower. Quickly washing both their bodies Lydia dries them off, deposits her exhausted husband in bed, quickly shuts the music and blows out the candles before she crawls in beside Stiles. Cuddling close to her husband, Lydia smiles as she feels Stiles arms wrap around her body as he presses sleepy kisses along her spine. 

“Lobe you s’much Lyds. S’good to me.” 

Stiles slurs as exhaustion finally drags him to dreamland, lips slack against the base of her neck. Pulling the covers over their naked bodies, Lydia snuggles into Stiles embrace as she lets her husband’s steady, deep breaths lull her to sleep, thoughts of love for the man wrapped around the last thing she remembers before she joins Stiles in dreamland.


End file.
